


Resolved

by ennbaku



Category: True Detective
Genre: M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 22:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1321342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ennbaku/pseuds/ennbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>拉斯特知道他和馬悌之間有一些「什麼」。他們只是從未正視，或去探究，或分析，或揭穿，或行動。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resolved

 

 

　　拉斯特知道他和馬悌之間有一些「什麼」。他們只是從未正視，或去探究，或分析，或揭穿，或行動。曾經差那麼一點就發生了。在那段所謂美好平靜的幾年。他和蘿瑞分手的隔天。

　　記得當晚他們原本應該要進城裡的餐廳晚餐，瑪姬的安排，一如他們先前的幾次聚會。接近下班時候在更衣室裡馬悌再次提醒他，他說他知道，但他不去了。馬悌皺眉問他，「什麼叫你不去了，你在開玩笑嗎？」他說他昨晚和蘿瑞分手了。馬悌說：「媽的，你就不能早點講嗎？」然後立刻打了電話給瑪姬。回過頭馬悌告訴他瑪姬還不知道這事，大概蘿瑞沒告訴她，她很驚訝，不停問著怎麼回事，馬悌只能不斷解釋他真的不知道，對天發誓，然後他說瑪姬要他帶拉斯特去喝一杯什麼的，「跟他聊聊，她這麼說」，但不要太晚回去，也不要喝太醉。拉斯特知道關於這點她針對的是馬悌。

　　所以當晚他們去了酒吧。馬悌要他喝，「你會需要的。」他這麼說。但拉斯特明白自己並不需要。他還是喝了幾杯，馬悌則是沒停過，在一次等續杯的空檔馬悌說：「我知道你會說這沒什麼好說的，不過就是怎樣怎樣的，一些他媽消極的理論，但你總得跟我說些什麼，你知道，要不瑪姬不會放過我的。」

　　確實是沒什麼好說，「關於孩子的事，她想要，但我不，她認為這是個問題，大問題。太大以致於不需要再費心解決。」拉斯特說，捻熄菸蒂。他向蘿瑞道了歉，他抱歉的是讓她以為原因是出在她身上而焦慮，但對於事實他不說謊，辦不到的事就是辦不到，誰來都一樣。

　　馬悌沒表示什麼，只是點頭，喝酒，抽菸，再喝酒。

　　後來他們回到他家。他開車，因為馬悌醉得路都走不穩。進門後他要馬悌「至少走到床邊再倒下去，我可不想幫你叫救護車」，他幫馬悌倒了水，馬悌搖搖晃晃地站在床邊，「這裡，拿好」他說，把水杯遞給馬悌，扳開他的手指塞進他手裡再讓他握好。馬悌看了看手裡的水杯，再抬頭看他，兩人距離極近，他聞得到馬悌混濁呼吸裡的酒與菸，他一手扶著馬悌肩膀，另一手握著馬悌的手讓他握著杯子。馬悌只是盯著他，眼裡有什麼在燒。過量的酒精讓他雙眼佈滿血絲，但拉斯特清楚那不是酒精。他也看著馬悌，他感覺到的是憤怒、羞恥、無助、欲望與絕望的混雜，還有更多他解釋不清的，那些「什麼」。他淺淺地呼吸，等待馬悌的下個動作，如果他們這就要行動，依舊不正視、不探究、不分析，偽裝成並未揭穿。馬悌扯過他的襯衫領口，用力得指節發白，深深吸氣，不呼出至感覺缺氧暈眩，鬆手，向後倒下，昏睡。水杯摔到地上弄濕了地板。

　　拉斯特扔了條乾淨被子在馬悌身上，然後坐在床沿點了菸，兩指壓在頸上等脈搏回歸正常值。看著馬悌，他確定對方不會記得今晚的任何事。當然，今晚什麼也沒發生，什麼也不會發生。

　　因為沒有任何事能夠真正被解決。

 

\---

 

　　現在他站在馬悌家的陽台抽菸。

　　他們住在一起三個月了。正確一點的說法是，他住在馬悌家已經三個月了。他的傷口復元得差不多，事實上三個月前他們從醫院離開那天他就這麼認為了。但馬悌堅決反對，他會說：「嘿，我帶你回來是因為讓你繼續待在那的話，天曉得你會不會哪天一句話也沒說的就走了，而且想也知道你不會等到完全康復。我可不允許這種事發生。既然你已經在這了，我就得確定你有好好執行你的復元計畫。所以說，現在我要扶你上車了。」馬悌定期帶他去複診，幫他換藥，如他所說，認真執行復元計畫。

　　拉斯特在想，這之後他應該如何繼續過下去。去附近酒吧找份工作，再找間房子搬出去，或是再次回到阿拉斯加，他是不喜歡冷，但世界上有太多令人不快卻必須忍耐的事，而且那裡其實也不算差，就只是冷。他只是感覺自己或許不該再繼續待在這裡，待在馬悌家，儘管他確實想，他不說謊，對他而言現在餘下重要的事裡面，馬悌是最重要的。或者可能是唯一重要的。他沒忘記那天馬悌遞給他那個綁著白色緞帶的淺藍色盒子，還有裡面裝著的、他也正抽著的駱駝牌香菸。當他說：「我們這是要訂婚了嗎？」他只有半是戲謔，但他無法確知馬悌說：「如果我們要訂婚我會換條漂亮點的緞帶。」是否也有一半是認真的。因為他曾見過馬悌眼裡的絕望。那是連馬悌自己都想不起來的事。他不知道那份絕望的情緒是否仍然在，欲望也是。

 

　　「嘿。」馬悌推開落地窗，走到外面，站在他旁邊，拿走他手上的菸去抽。馬悌說：「看你幾乎一整晚都站在這，怎麼了嗎？」把菸還給他。

　　「沒什麼，在想一些事。」他說。

　　「是啊，關於什麼？」馬悌再次拿走他只剩一小截的菸，蹲下來在地上捻熄，抬頭看他。

　　拉斯特猶豫了一下，然後說：「關於我該做什麼，在這之後，該去哪，回阿拉斯加，或者──總之，不是什麼太重要的事。」

　　「等等，我不懂，什麼叫你該去哪？你就在這，好好的，不是嗎？」馬悌皺眉，一臉疑惑。

　　拉斯特看著馬悌，他知道馬悌不是那種會去深入思考自己行為背後真正想法的人。多數時候馬悌直接行動，有時憑著衝動讓他可以暫時性的忽略那些太過複雜的動機意義，並且在事後快速遺忘。他也知道馬悌並不是真的忘記，馬悌記得關於他的每一件事，說健忘，那是不可能的。馬悌只是習慣性欺騙自己已經忘了，這樣總比重新思考帶來的沉重輕鬆得多。但現在呢？現在再去思考他們之間的「什麼」，已經沒有意義。那段日子結束了，現在他可以就說實話，或者就此放下再也不提。無論哪種都沒能解決任何事，但這無關緊要，他要的不是解決。

　　「你知道嗎，你從來都沒去搞清楚過什麼是你真正想要的。」說完他打開落地窗，進到屋裡。留馬悌一個人在外頭愣住。他說了實話。

　　他緩步走回房間，思索應該何時離開，或許明天就走。馬悌跟了上來，在房門口抓住他的手臂，避開了傷口，稍微用力地扯過他讓他面對著自己。馬悌靠得很近，他感覺到他們的呼吸融在一起，相同的菸味。馬悌緊盯著他，他沒去讀馬悌眼裡的情緒，他感覺疲倦。馬悌深深吸氣，吐氣成為嘆息的同時說：「你知道嗎，我一直都搞得很清楚。」

　　馬悌吻了他。

 

　　「我想要你留下來。」馬悌說。

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 不能解決也沒關係，因為他們已經不需要了。我是這麼想的。  
> 謝謝所有陪我聊他們的人，和這部太過精彩的劇。


End file.
